Kung Fu Ball: El Camino Del Guerrero Sayayin
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: que pasaria si algo inesperado pasara en la vida de Po y Tigresa...que pasaria si Po descubriera mas que un simple guerrero de kung fu?...que pasaria si luego de tantos años...Tigresa regresara con una hija...pero Po regresara con dos?...y si Po se fuera y descubiera un gran secreto de muchos años? que pareciera mas bien de toda una vida (lo se, pesimo Summary DX)
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, ni los de Dragon ball z, bla, bla, bla, bla, etc. Etc. Etc. Etc. Y ya saben, y esta historia yo la escribo, pero basada en la historia `Pertenezco a tu lado´, solo que, con el toque ROCK ROJA, y un poco del toque MEXICANO

Capitulo 1: 5 Años Despues, Dos Regresos

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la gran ciudad de Kenshi, la gente iba y venia, todo era tranquilo en todas y cada una de las calles, pero en el palacio de la gran ciudad, se encontraba cierta felina, caminando por los pasillos del palacio, usando una tunica roja y unos pantalones negros, ambos con detalles dorados, con pasos profundos, seria, molesta, y angustiada, por encontrar a 3 personitas, cuyos nombres eran

Tigresa: "molesta" SHUO! LEE! DONDE DEMONIOS SE METIERON PAR DE BRUTOS!? "buscandolos en todas partes" MAS LES VALE QUE LIA ESTE CON USTEDES, PORQUE SI NO, NO SE LA VAN A ACABAR "en el vestibulo principal, cansada por estarlos buscando por mas de media hora, va hacia un trono, el cual estaba enmedio de dos tronos mas, y se sienta en el" porque a cada rato tienen que desaparecerse con ella?

Sentada en su trono, pensando en todo lo que habia pasado, para ella el tiempo se le habia pasado demasiado lento, y rapido a la vez, y ahora, pensar que volveria a ver a sus viejos amigos, a su viejo maestro y padre...pero sobre todo, al amor de su vida, de repente, unas cuantas lagrimas se le resbalaron por sus mejillas, tan solo pensar que volveria a ver a su tierno, suave y rechoncho panda, le llenaba el corazon de alegria, pero a la vez tambien la llenaba de tristeza, habian pasado 5 años desde la ultima vez que lo vio, y hace tan solo 2 años, que dejo de recibir sus cartas, pero algo en ella le decia que era lo correcto volver, pero otra decia que no lo era, como?...como volver despues de tanto tiempo?, porque el dejaria de escribirle?, la noche antes de que se fuera, ambos habian hecho algo, algo que demostro el amor que se tenian, pero ella nunca creyo que eso terminaria en una tierna y hermosa...

Voz de niña: mami mami mami "la voz se acercaba mas y mas a Tigresa, llamandola"

Tigresa: "voltea la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenian los llamados, y antes de que viera bien de quien se trataba, aquella niña se trepo encima de ella y la abrazo, ella tan solo sonrio y correspondio el abrazo a la pequeña" que pasa hija? "ambas se separaron, y Tigresa con una enorme sonrisa, miro a una pequeña Tigresita de 5 años, de pelaje blanco como la nieve, y rayas negras azabache, con grandes haros en los ojos, orejitas circilares, mejillas gorditas, y con ojos color verde, los cuales parecian grandes orbes de jade" que pasa Lia?

Lia: "sonriendole a su madre" mira "le muestra una especie de collar dorado con un engrane grueso de oro golado en el, y en el tenia unas palabras escritas "por siempre tuyo, y de nadie mas"

Tigresa: "sorprendida al ver ese collar" de donde sacaste eso hija? "antes de que su hija le respondiera, un par de tigres, uno de bengala y otro siberiano, entraron corriendo al lugar, jadeando de cansancio, como si hubieran tenido una carrera contra la muerte"

Shuo: "mirandolas, observa como Lia habia llegado con Tigresa antes que ella, Pensando: _YA VALIO MADRES!_ " h-hola

Lee: "de la misma manera que su hermano" hola

Tigresa: "los mira con su tipica mirada asesina, para luego calmarse y mirar a su hija" Lia...porque no vas a jugar un rato con tus muñecas, tu mami y tus tios tienen que hablar seriamente

Lia: "confundida" de acuerdo mami...y son figuras de accion, no muñecas "se baja del ragazo de su madre y se va corriendo del lugar, dejando a una enrabiada Tigresa, y a dos inutiles completamente solos"

Tigresa se levanto de su trono, se acerco rapidamente a sus hermanos y a cada uno le dio un zape, una abofetada, un coscorron, y un puñetazo en la cara y cabeza

Ambos: "se soban" au!

Tigresa: "molesta, los sujeta de los bigotes y se los jala" QUE LES HABIA DICHO SOBRE TOCAR O REVISAR MIS COSAS!?

Shuo: "adolorido por los golpes de su hermana al igual que su hermano" lo sentimos es solo que creimos que...te gustaria usarlo ahora que volvemos al valle

Tigresa: "los suelta" aun asi, no es excusa para hacerlo, ya les e dicho y les eh dejado muy en claro que no quiero que toquen mis cosas, mucho menos esa, tienen idea del valor sentimental que ese collar tiene para mi?

Ambos: no

Tigresa: entonces no lo vuelvan a hacer...ya les avisaron que ya casi nos vamos?

Lee: claro, Shiro estara aqui dentro de poco, al igual que Styx, y Tamati nos vera a mitad de camino, ahi es donde el seguira el camino con nosotros hacia el valle, asi que tecnicamente, cada uno estamos listos para irnos al valle de la paz

Tigresa: bien, ire a cambiarme, no quiero llegar al valle vestida de esta manera "se va hacia la habitacion suya y de su hija"

Shuo y Lee la observaron irse a su habitacion, y en parte se sentian adoloridos y preocupados

Lee: ojala y el regresar le haga bien hermano

Shuo: eso espero...como crees que vayan las cosas ahi en el palacio

Lee: no lo se hermano "miran hacia una ventana la cual dejaba ver el cielo y parte del sol" no lo se...

En El Valle De La Paz En El Palacio De Jade Dos Dias Despues

Todo lo que era el palacio estaba vacio, menos un sitio en especial en todo el palacio, el salon de entrenamiento, en donde los 4 furiosos, menos Tigresa, se encontraban con sus entramientos diarios, pero en todo el lugar, faltaba la presencia de una cierta persona, una que no se podria perder de vista con lo enorme que es, todos se tomaron un breve descanso, y otra cosa que era diferente en el palacio, habia una nueva alumna, Song...la leopardo de las nieves, lider de las damas de las sombras, o al menos, la ex lider, su grupo se volteo contra ella, y la desterraron, o al menos es lo que dijo ella cuanto llego, una vez iniciado el descanso, los 4 se reunieron sentandose en circulo, y comenzaron a conversar sobre cosas que pasarian

Vibora: y como les decia...Tigresa llega este mismo dia, no a de tardar demasiado imagino yo

Mono: eso dice segun su carta, eso que llego este mismo dia, diciendo que llegaria hoy mismo "emocionado" genial...ya quiero que llegue, con lo aburrido que esta este lugar, podre gastarle nuevas bromas que se me ocurrieron

Mantis: "salta y se coloca en el hombro del primate" querras decir que le gastaremos, bromas nuevas

Grulla: "pensativo"

Vibora: "mira a Grulla, se acerca a el y se enrosca en su cuello" que sucede amor?

Grulla: me preocupa el que Tigresa regresa cariño "los 3 lo miran" no lo digo porque la extrañe, la extraño pero...se nos olvido decirle...sobre Song...y pues, sobre...ya saben que

Vibora: "sabiendo de que hablaba" de que?...de que Po se fue hace mas de 2 años, sin siquiera avisarnos, a mitad de la noche, sin dejarnos una nota ni nada? "casi gritando" perdonen...es solo que...me sorprende que se haya ido asi como asi...sin decirnos nada

Mono: "pensando" bueno, a lo mejor tuvo sus razones "todos lo miran, mientras que Song estaba a distancia escuchando"

Mantis: tiene razon, que tal que no queria preocuparnos, o que nos pusieramos tristes por su partida, o peor, que lo detuvieramos si intentaba irse por su cuenta pero habernos avisado

Grulla: no, pues, viendolo de esa manera, tal vez y si hizo lo correcto al no decirnos cuando se fue

Vibora: "pone expresion triste" lo extraño mucho...el era el alma del palacio, siempre que estabamos deprimidos el nos alegraba, amigos como el son dificiles de encontrar

Todos: cierto "asienten"

Mantis: "recordando" recuerdan cuanto estaba aqui?, todas sus locuras, sus metidas de pata, todas y cada una nos involucraban a nosotros, y siempre, sin importar que, el era el unico que se lastimaba mas que nosotros, como por ejemplo, esa vez que me dejo fingir ser el guerrero dragon para darle celos a mi ex novia, esa vez si que se lastimo mucho por mi

Grulla: eso casi no es nada, recuerdan la vez en la que los convencio a ustedes y a Shifu de convertir el palacio de jade en una posada?, eso me demostro su verdadera amistad

Mono: tambien fue un gran amigo conmigo, basta con decir que el fue el que arreglo las cosas entre mi hermano y por mi

Vibora: "sonrie" aun recuerdo esa vez en la que tuvimos problemas con aquella Cobra...tenia fobia por las viboras, pero por mi dejo eso de lado

En el mismo momento de recordarlo, se alegraron y entristecieron, y bajaron las miradas entristecidos, y preocupados y angustiados por su gran amigo Panda, se preocupaban por su bienenestar, el era un gran guerrero, sabia cuidarse por si solo, pero a veces era un poco torpe, pero ese toque de torpeza era lo que mas necesitaba el palacio de jade, y sin avisar, lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de los 4, extrañando a su amigo panda

Vibora: "se seca las lagrimas con su cola" lo extraño mucho

Mantis: yo tambien lo extraño "mira hacia arriba al igual que todos" me pregunto como estara, y lo mas importante...donde estara?

En Otra Parte A Mitad Del Bosque

Tigresa se encontraba corriendo a cuatro patas seguida de sus hermanos, cargando una gran mochilla y a su hija del pellejo del cuello, pero no estaban solos, junto a ellos se encontraban 3 lobos mas, dos negros y uno blanco, los tres del mismo tamaño que Tigresa, pero uno de los negros con marcas de zarpa en uno de sus ojos, habia ya hace como 5 horas que corrian a toda velocidad, y todos menos Tigresas estaban demasiado cansados, con tremendo correrio que Tigresa les estaba poniendo a hacer

Shiro (uno de los dos lobos negros) oye Tigresa! no podriamos parar por un rato por favor!

Tigresa: "los mira y se detiene de golpe, los machos por pura impresion intentaron parar pero fueron lentos y se golpearon contra unas ramas de bambu, y unas piedras" de acuerdo...descasaremos, pero no porque lo hayan pedido, sino porque es hora de que Lia coma

Styx (el lobo blanco): "cansado, y de cabeza, se endereza y se acerca a Tigresa" deberias avisarnos la proxima vez que te detendras asi de golpe

Tamati (el lobo negro con las marcas de zarpa): Styx tiene razon Tigresa, un poco mas y nos lastimamos gravemente

Tigresa: "baja lentamente a Lia al suelo y la mueve para despertarla" callense, parecen maricas, son hombres no? "los 5 asienten con la cabeza" entonces aguantense "mueve un poco mas a Lia y logra despertarla"

Lia: uh? "comienza a despertarse y bosteza" ya llegamos al valle de la paz?

Tigresa: "sonrie" aun no

Lia: "sorprendida voltea a ver a su madre" y entonces porque me despiertar mama?

Tigresa: porque tienes que comer "mira a su hermano menor" Lee, pasame la bolsa con la comida

Lee: "busca en su maleta las bolsas con la comida, las encuentra y se las pasa a Tigresa, la cual de una de ellas, saca un par de dumplings y se los da a Lia"

Tigresa: vamos hija, a comer "Lia toma los dumplings y los comienza a comer"

Lia: "mientras come, mira a su madre y al resto" y a donde vamos a comida deliciosa?

Shuo: asi es pequeña "se sienta en el suelo al igual que todos, toman mas bolsas, sacan algunos dumplings y comienzan a comer"

Tigresa: "come" te va fascinar hija, ya que nos quedaremos en el palacio de jade "en ese momento Lia escupe lo que tenia en la boca y abre los ojos demasiado grande"

Lia: "emocionada" El Palacio De Jade!, hogar de los cinco furiosos, y del mejor y mas grande guerrero de la historia, el guerrero dragon?

Tigresa: "sonrie anchamente al escuchar la palabra guerrero dragon, pero no le sorprendia escucharlo de la manera en la que lo decia Lia, ya que lo admiraba demasiado" asi es

Shuo: aunque claro, ahora son solo 4...tu madre esta aqui

Lia: es cierto, tambien el hogar de la mejor maestra de Kung Fu de toda china, la mas fuerte, la mas valiente, y sobre todo, la mas audaz de todas las maestras de china

Tigresa: "alagada por las palabras de su hija" asi es hija "mira hacia un lugar y se le era conocido" y para tu suerte, ya llegamos "mira una columna roja con algo de mo en ella y mira que era la entrada al valle de la Paz"

Tamatia: "sorprendido" tan pronto?

Styx: "sorprendido al igual que todos" eso si que es raro para mi

Lia: "rapidamente se come todo lo que puede, se levanta del suelo y corre hacia el pueblo"

Tigresa: "sorprendida" Lia! "rapidamente, el grupo guarda todo, y corren tras de Lia"

En El Pueblo

Lia estaba corriendo por las calles del pueblo, siendo vista por algunas personas y en un descuido, Lia volteo para ver algo que llamo su atencion, choco contra alguien, y esa misma persona se quejo en el momento en el que Lia choco contra el, y el golpe fue tan fuerte que la pobre Lia reboto y cayo sentada en el suelo

Lia: "rapidamente se reincorpora" lo siento "mira que habia chocado contra un cocodrillo, pero no cualquier cocodrilo"

Fhung: "molesto y usando muletas" cuidado por donde vas pequeña, vaya niños, ya no tienen respeto por los semi invalidos

Lia: dije que lo sentia "dijo inocentemente y justo en ese momento llego Tigresa acompañada del resto del grupo"

Tigresa: "confundida por el estado de Fhung" Fhung?

Fhung: "mira a Tigresa" aaaah, hola Tigresa...tiempo sin verte, no has cambiado ni un poco

Tigresa: "mira las muletas" no puedo decir lo mismo de ti sabes

Fhung: que?, esto? "señala las muletas" si...me lo hizo el guerrero dragon ya hace unos cuantos años "los 7 se sorprenden al oir que Po le habia hecho eso, Po...Po!, habia dejado en muletas a alguien"

Tigresa: Po te hizo eso? "Fhung asiente" como?

Fhung: larga historia, poco tiempo, luego si nos vemos de nuevo te cuento, ahora debo irme, un placer haberte visto de nuevo "se va de ahi"

Shiro: "sorprendido" ustedes creen que realmente el guerrero dragon le haya hecho eso?

Tigresa: no lo se, pero se donde encontraremos respuesta "levanta la mirada y mira el palacio de jade en la cima de la montaña, sujeta sus cosas, carga a Lia y comienza a caminar hacia el palacio, seguida de los 5 machos del grupo"

Mientras En El Palacio de Jade

Tigresa: "subiendo las escaleras del palacio, apunto de llegar, miro atras y miro a Shuo jugueteando con Lia, mientras que los machos del grupo los miraban mientras sonreian, estaba nerviosa por ver a sus amigos de nuevo, y por la emocion, se adelanto un poco, y cuando llego, miro el lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, buscando a una personita en especial, pero en vez de eso, fue derribada al suelo en un gran abrazo grupal"

4 Furiosos: TIGRESA! "abrazandola con fuerza"

Tigresa: "sorprendida por el que la hayan recibido de aquella manera y les regresa el abrazo" hola chicos

El abrazo grupal se prolongo un poco, y el grupo de machos llego y algunos ocultaron a Lia detras de ellos, el abrazo se termino y todos se levantaron y justo antes de que alguien dijera algo, Tigresa fue la primera en pregunta

Tigresa: oigan...y Po? "en ese momento todos bajan la mirada, incluso el maestro Shifu que se encontraba ahi, y Tigresa se preocupo un poco"

Shifu: Tigresa...el guerrero dragon se fue de aqui hace uno años "dice casi sin animos"

Tigresa: "sorprendida y desconcertada al igual que el resto de su grupo" Que?...

Vibora: "triste" como oiste amiga...Po no esta aqui

Tigresa: pero que paso? porque se fue? o..."es interrumpida ya que escucha unos ruidos raros, acercandose y escuchandose cada vez mas fuertes y cercas, todos voltearon hacia el cielo y vieron una especie de hombre se acerco rapidamente, se quedo cerca de los 4, Shifu, Song y el grupo de Tigresa y bajo lentamente al suelo, aterrizando en el , levantando una nube de humo, la cual despues de dispersarse, vieron al antes mencionado...a Po, y se sorprendieron mucho mas al ver lo muy cambiado que ahora estaba, usando unas ropas extrañas, eran de color naranja, con unas botas azules con detalles de listones dorados y lineas rojas, con un gran simbolo en la espalda que decia "Goku" en chino, delgado, con un nuevo cuerpo tonificado, con brazos y fuertas delgadas y fuertes, con un cabello demasiado largo, un tanto raro

Po: amigos...no saben cuanto los extrañe "nota como todos lo miran con cara de "Really nigg?"" que pasa porque me miran asi?

Vibora: "se acerca a el" Po...de verdad eres tu?

Po: "sonrie mientras carga y abraza a la reptil" tan seguro como que soy el unico que sabe que a grulla le gustan las toallas perfumadas

Grulla: "se acerca y se une al abrazo, y luego de un pequeño lapsusbrutus, el resto reacciona y se acerca para abrazar al guerrero dragon, casi derribandolo, pero usando su fuerza, evito caer con aquel abrazo grupal, al cual Tigresa no se unio ya que estaba idiotizada mirando el cuerpo de Po"

Vibora: "se separa al igual que el resto" has cambiado demasiado, estas delgado, alto y te ves mas fuerte

Po: "algo sonrojado y apenado se rasca detras de la cabeza" jejeje, gracias por el alago Vibora

Grulla: "mirando el cabello a Po" oye lindo cabello "en tono de burla"

Mantis: "en el hombro de Mono" si donde puedo conseguir uno asi? jajajajaja "estalla a carcajadas al igual que Mono"

Po: "sin importarle las burlas de sus amigos, les sonrie" es muy simple, tienes que cepillar de vez en cuando "ambos se detienen y lo miran" no creen que necesitan pelaje en esta parte de la cabeza para eso? "ahora burlandose el, haciendo callar a los dos" jajajajaja "rie un poco y mira a Shifu, se acerca a el, se arrodilla y se reverencia con respeto" e vuelto a casa...maestro

Shifu: "sonrie y le pone una mano en la cabeza" bienvenido de regreso Po

Po: "se levanta y sonrie, aun sin notar a Tigresa, y algo en su cabeza hace "Click" a es cierto, por poco se me olvidaba "mira a todos lados incluso hacia el cielo" en donde estaran? "buscando algo con la mirada"

Sus compañeros algo confundidos, al igual que el grupo de Tigresa, escucharon las puertas del patio abrirse, cada uno volteo la mirada, y lo unico que vieron fue a una pequeña leopardo de las nieves como Song, con ojos morados y usando un Qipao morado con un pantalon cafe (namas que aniñada XD) y una tigresita igualita a Tigresa en todo, en sus rayas cuando era pequeña, en la cara, su vestimenta era casi igual, solo que esta era de color verde el Qipao, y un pantalon rojo carmesi, pero los ojos eran iguales a los de Tigresa, rubies, las dos de la misma edad que Lia, 4 años, ambas estaban cansadas, ya que cargaban unas grandes mochilas, como la que Po uso el dia en que partieron a Gongmen, hace muchos años, entraron en el patio lo mas que pudieron y se cayeron de espaldas encima de sus mochilas, Po se acerco con una sonrisa de burla, mientras que el resto se quedaba en su lugar, confundidos sobre quienes eran esas pequeñas niñas y de donde habian salido

Po: "llega junto a las dos y se posiciona entre ambas, mira a la una y luego a la otra" se divirtieron en la subida? "en un tono de burla que las niñas notaron inmediatamente"

Tigresita: ja ja ja "rie sarcasticamente"

Leopardita: que gracioso papa "esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de todos se abrieran como plato"

Las dos pequeñas habian llamado a Po, papa, intentaron levantarse, pero al tener esas mochilas pesadas en las espaldas, les hacia verse como dos tortugas volteadas, sin poderse mover, Po tomo las mochilas de ambas, las levanto y se las quito de la espalda, dejando a las niñas en el suelo de Pie

Po: se los dije "deja las mochilas de lado" yo me las llevo, ustedes acompañenme en el vuelo, pero no... ademas como es posible que se cansen? entrenamos muy duro cada dia

Tigresita: ay papa "cansada evidentemente" esa es la razon de que estemos asi

Leopardita: es cierto papi, tu nos hiciste entrenar antes de salir te acuerdas? "cansada al igual que su hermana"

Po: "se pone a pensar mirando al suelo, poniendose un dedo en el menton" aaaaa es cierto, habiamos entrenado media hora antes de emprender el viaje, en el trayecto desde Kame House hacia el puerto de la ciudad de Gongmen yo las cargue y a ustedes tambien, y cuando llegamos ustedes insistieron en irse corriendo no es cierto? "las voltea a ver"

Las dos ya no sabian que responder, en eso tenia razon Po, asi que no hicieron mas que asentir con un "es cierto" salir de sus palabras, sabian que no podian ganarle una discusion o disputa a su padre, asi que no hicieron mas que sonreir sinceramente y reir un poco, y fijan su vista en el salon y el palacio de jade

Tigresita: "sorprendida por lo enorme del lugar" fue aqui donde entrenaste papa?

Leopardita: "igual que su hermana" es un lugar enorme

Po: asi es "carga a ambas en sus hombros" aqui fue donde su padre entreno durante un tiempo

Leoparcita: hasta que te fuiste de aqui y fuiste a otro lugar, donde encontraste al maestro Roshi y entrenaste con el

Po: "sonriendo" asi es Goko "la leopardita" y tu que opinas de el Gohany? "la tigresita"

Gohany: "mirando el lugar impresionada" es un lugar genial papi...la cosa es si se podra entrenar bien aqui

Po: te aseguro que si hija, y si no es asi siempre podremos ir al bosque a entrenar "sonriendo"

Vibora: e-eh...Po? "Po la voltea a ver aun con las niñas en sus hombros" acaso ellas te dijeron, papa?

Po: uh? "algo confundido, reacciona" a si...jejeje por poco se me olvida "baja a las niñas y se arrodilla detras de ellas" chicos ellas son Goko "señala con un dedo encima dedo la cabeza de la leopardita" y Gohany "señala a la tigresita" ellas son mis hijas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos: ¡¿SON TUS QUE?! "al unisono y acompañado de un gran grito"

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, ni los de Dragon ball z, bla, bla, bla, bla, etc. Etc. Etc. Etc. Y ya saben, y esta historia yo la escribo, pero basada en la historia `Pertenezco a tu lado´, solo que, con el toque ROCK ROJA, y un poco del toque MEXICANO

Capitulo 2: Reaccion Inesperada

Despues de haber escuchado las palabras de Goko...lo habia llamado papa, al igual que su aparente hermana, las dos niñas estaban encima de los hombros de Po, el cual miraba a sus amigos con algo de sorpresa por el recien grito que habian soltado a todo pulmon cuando se enteraron que esas dos tiernas y adorables niñas eran sus hijas, pero porque se soprendian de esa manera?, acaso nunca se imaginaron verlo a el como una forma paterna?...bueno...en el pasado el hubiera considerado eso mucho antes en el pasado, por varias razones que el detestaba, Tigresa tambien estaba sorprendida por lo recien acontecido, oir que su...bueno...que Po era padre, la llevaba a pensar muchas cosas, pero de todas solo una le hacia tomarle importancia, habra estado con otra mujer?, luego de examinar a las niñas, vio que ninguna de las dos no tenian nada en comun con Po, ni sus ojos, orejas, nada, asi que penso que podrian ser adoptivas, pero luego descubriria eso, por ahora, estaba mas interesada en porque Po se habia ido hace años del palacio, mientras que los demas seguian en Shock por la noticia

Po: "algo confundido y preocupado" Chicos, se encuentran bien?

Mono: "empezando a salir levemente de su transe" A-Acaso dijiste que son tus hijas?

Po: asi es "confundido" Gohany y Goko "vuelve señalar a sus hijas por su nombre"

Vibora: P-Pero como fue que paso? ninguna de esas dos niñas se parece a ti "exaltada al igual que el resto"

Po: "se trata de rascar detras de la cabeza, pero la ver que no puede, Goko le rasca donde el queria" Gracias Goko

Goko: de nada papi "ambos se sonrie y Po dirige su mirada de regreso a sus amigos"

Po: aunque no lo crean, estas pequeñas y yo tenemos bastante parecido jejeje "lo que dijo dejo aun mas confundidos" bueno, como debieron haber escuchado, venimos de algo, muy lejos, y nos vendria bien descansar, asi que "toma las mochilas que sus hijas venian cargando" los veremos a todos en la cocina luego, por ahora nos vamos a instalar, nos vemos "comienza a caminar hacia las barracas"

Gohany, Goko: Nos vemos "se despiden y aun en los hombros de su padre van no saben a donde"

Tiempo Despues

Todos se encontraban en la cocina, esperando a Po, el cual seguia acomodando algunas cosas en la habitacion, su habitacion, pero tenia algunos problemas, ya que al parecer, Song tenia sus cosas ahi, porque, no lo sabia, pero logro solucionar el asunto con la felina moteada, nadie sabia exactamente que habia pasado, pero por alguna razon la manchada del grupo tenia una sonrisa boba de oreja a oreja, Tigresa... seguia algo triste, Po estaba frente a ella y el ni siquiera lo noto, y eso tan solo la hizo hacer que las probabilidades de que el la odiara y por eso no le hablara, pensaba que Po si estaba molesto por no habler cumplido la promesa...que le habia hecho hace muchos años, todos se morian de hambre, Vibora desde hace un tiempo habia aprendido a cocinar, pero aprovechando que Po estaba con ellos esperaban que el cocinara, y lo que mas desaban se cumplio, Po llego luego de un rato junto con sus hijas, y como eran muchos tuvieron que buscar una manera para caber todos en el mismo lugar, pero con doble mesa, se encaminaron un poco y encontro lugar junto a Song, y exactamente habian tres asientos para el y sus hijas, el se sento a un costado de la felina moteada, Gohany junto a el y Goko junto a Gohany y Vibora, la cual estaba al lado de Grulla, del otro lado de la Mesa estaban Mono, junto a el estaba Mantis en la mesa, al lado de Mantis Lee, junto a Lee, Shou, y junto a Shou, estaba Tigresa, y a su lado estaba Lia, jugando con sus figuras de accion, Shifu estaba en uno de los extremos de la mesa mirando a todos con algo de hambre tambien

Po: "como si nada, mira como todos lo miraban" y...que vamos a comer? "en tono inocente"

Vibora: Fideos "como si nada mirandolo"

Po: mmmmmmm que bien "exclama levemente sonriendo" y...quien va a cocinar? "igual con el mismo tono inocente, todos lo miran con expresiones de sorpresa, menos Lia, Goko y Gohany, Po nota las miradas de sus compañeros y se pone algo nervioso" Que pasa?

Grulla: pues, esperabamos que tu cocinaras

Po y sus hijas en ese momento se miraron entre si para luego regresar la mirada al resto y reventar a carcajadas locas, dejando a todos confundidos, aun mas de lo que las circunstancias les daban

Po: jajajaja, no seas ridiculo, yo no se cocinar "dice como si nada"

Shifu: "sorprendido al igual que todos" que?

Po: como escucharon jajaja, yo desde hace mucho que deje de cocinar, es mas se me olvidaron los ingredientes de la sopa de fideos "como si nada se recarga en la silla"

Mantis: entonces estas diciendo que ya no sabes cocinar? "Po asiente con los ojos cerrados" no te creo

Po: "abre los ojos" es enserio, ya no se cocinar, lo unico que logro es quemarlo todo

Goko: incluso llega a quemar el cereal "sonriendo todos rien un poco con eso"

Lia: "sentada en el regazo de Tigresa" eso es lo mismo que hace mi mami

Po: uh? "algo confundido de haber escuchado esa vocecita desconocida, asi que se enderezo en su lugar, miro hacia donde escucho la voz y se encontro con unos ojitos jade"

Lia: "sonriendote inocentemente" hola "saluda con su manita derecha"

Po: hola "saluda de igual manera y luego mira a Shifu" no sabia que el palacio seguia enseñando a jovenes

Shifu: lo sigue haciendo Po, y asi seguira haciendo, pero no, no es una estudiante como tu estas creyendo "con su tipica expresion"

Po: oh, ya veo "mira a Lia de nuevo" entonces, ¿Con quien vienes?

Lia: "sonriendole" con mi Mami, y mis tios, y unos amigos de ellos

Po: "algo confundido" y ella donde esta?

Lia: justo aqui "señala hacia arriba"

Po: uh? "levanta la mirada, y lo que miro...no hizo mas que sorprenderlo" T-Tigresa?...

Y el reencuentro sucedio, aunque ahora las cosas se habian puesto un poco tensas en el lugar, Tigresa y Po se estaban mirando, de nuevo despues de tantos años, el panda estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, a alguien a quien no penso que volveria a ver en su vida...pero la reaccion que hubo...no fue la que Tigresa esperaba, pero en realidad si lo hizo, Po sin dejarla de mirar, se levanta de la silla, la acomoda en su lugar, y seguido por la mirada de todos y sin decir ni una sola palabra, salio de la cocina, algo sorprendida y con un gran dolor en el pecho, Tigresa esfumo su cara algo alegre por una de decepcion pura, sabia que el panda la odiaria, por no haber cumplido aquella promesa de hace tantos años, pero lo que rapidamente llamo su atencion, fue un gran estruendo y fue un puño de pelaje negro con musculos atravesando la pared, con la cara y mirada sorprendidas, el puño se retira, dejando ver a Po, el cual los voltea a ver

Po: lo siento *dice como si nada con una sonrisa fingida y sigue con su camino, y al salir del aquella casa, levanta su mirada hacia el cielo con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, con el corazon destruido por completo* porque~ *con voz forzada y rota* porque?...PORQUE ESTA AQUI! *una aura blanca lo rodeo por completo, haciendo revolotear su cabello con el aire que producia su aura, gritando a todo pulmon hacia el cielo* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! *sale volando a una gran velocidad de ahi, creando un crater al momento en el que sale disparado como cañon*

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3: Saiyajin vs Tigre

Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, ni los de Dragon ball z, bla, bla, bla, bla, etc. Etc. Etc. Etc. Y ya saben, y esta historia yo la escribo, pero basada en la historia `Pertenezco a tu lado´, solo que, con el toque ROCK ROJA, y un poco del toque MEXICANO

Capitulo 3: Saiyajin vs Tigre (lo se, demasiado pronto para una batalla pero...que Llueva sangre muajaja)

Unos Minutos Despues

Todos se encontraban en el salon de entrenamiento, ya que los entrenamientos dieron inicio despues de haber almorzado algo, fuera del circuito de entrenamiento se encontraban Goko y Gohany, mirando a los cinco entrenar junto con Lia, Shuo y Lee, Goko y Ghonay conversaban un poco con Lia, intercambiando opiniones y gustos, todavia no habia rastro de Po desde que el se habia ido de la cocina hace un rato, y algunos pensamientos comenzaban a surgir en la mente de cierta felina rayada que entrenaba en los muñecos giratorios, y una tras otra, preguntas sin respuesta concreta pasaban de manera erratica en su mente " _estara molesto?...me odiara?...ya no le importo?_ " no paraba de pensar para si misma Tigresa, hasta que un ruido justo en el lado de las puertas del salon llamo la atencion de todos, era mas ni menos que Po, que regresaba de quien sabe donde, pero no tenia expresion alguna en sus rostro, estaba algo neutro y sin alguna emocion a la vista, hasta que cambio esa expresion por una sonriente

Po: perdonenme, pero tenia que ir a un lugar *sonriente, comienza a adentrarse en el salon, caminando fuera del circuito y llegar a donde sus hijas estaban* Goko, Gohany, es momento de empezar con los entrenamientos

Goko: ooooooowwwwwww *se deja caer al suelo al igual que su hermana, solo que Gohany se tira encima de ella*

Gohany: pero papa, acabamos de llegar hace una hora, y entrenamos antes de salir de Kame House *agacha las orejas al igual que Goko*

Po: ya lo se Gohany, pero saben que mientras mas entrenemos, mas fuertes nos volveremos *sonriendo*

Gohany: lo se pa pero *aun en la misma postura*

Goko: nunca nos volveremos tan fuertes como tu *en ese momento todos dirigen su mirada hacia Po*

Po: bueno, eso nunca se sabe Goko, pero...no haria daño que lo intentaran *mira que ambas se despamarran mas en el suelo*

Lia: diganme *ambas la miran* que tan fuerte es su padre?

Gohany: tan fuerte que ni un ejercito de mill soldados puede contra el

Goko: eso no es cierto hermana, a lo mucho serian un millon de soldados *en ese momento una risa algo amarga proveniente de Shou llama la atencion de todos*

Shuo: Po...demasiado fuerte, ja! no me hagan reir, la primera vez que lo vi era nada mas que un panda panzon *justo en ese momento Goko y Gohany se levantan con expresiones algo molestas, al punto que parecian sacar fuego por los ojos, asustando un poco al tigre de bengala*

Pero antes de que siquiera alguno de ellos se moviera, Po intervino, deteniendo a ambas

Po: de acuerdo, lo admito, hace un tiempo no se podria decir algo asi de mi, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron

Lia: ademas, de que tu no podrias ser tan fuerte como mi mami, ella es la mas fuerte de todo el mundo *Tigresa no pudo evitar enchasar una sonrisa de orgullo al escuchar a su hija llamarla asi*

Goko: estoy en total desacuerdo contigo Lia, comparando a tu mama con papa...bueno...no es nada mas que un lastre *cada uno abrio los ojos demasiado grandes*

Po: *mira a Goko de manera represaria* Goko!

Goko: *voltea a ver a su padre* que? es la verdad pa

Po: ya lo se pero no es motivo para que le digas que soy mas fuerte que ella a su hija

Tigresa: mucho menos decir que tu eres mas fuerte que yo *Po le dirige la mirada al igual que todos* tu no eres mas fuerte que yo panda, nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo seras

Justo en ese momento, el intercambio de miradas asesinas comenzo, entre Po y Tigresa, Lia, Goko y Gohany, Lee y Shuo al Po, mientras que el resto de los demas miraban atentamente a aquel grupo, algo sorprendidos, confusos y intrigados, hasta que Po se levanto de su lugar, camino hasta quedar unos pasos frente a Tigresa, y colocarse en pose de batalla, pero ya no era la misma que el panda solia tener, ahora era una completamente diferente

Po: entonces...averiguemoslo...quien es el mas fuerte...aqui y ahora *serio y preparado para el combate*

Tigresa: *sorprendida, pero sin demostrarlo para nada* de acuerdo...entonces... *se coloca en pose de batalla frente a Po* adelante Panda

La tension crecio enormemente en el salon de entrenamiento, cada uno de los presentes admiraba a ambos guerreros con grandes ojos de sorpresa y atencion, sin que ninguno de ellos faltara, Goko, Gohany, y Lia estaban sorprendidas y ansiosas de que el combate empezara entre ambos, Po no se movia para nada, al igual que Tigresa, intercambiando una mirada asesina entre ambos, hasta que Po giro su pie derecho un poco hacia el frente, dando un fuerte y potente salto hacia Tigresa

Po: aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH! *acercandose a una velocidad increible hacia Tigresa*

Tigresa: *penas y tuvo tiempo de ver a Po a muy pocos centimetros de ella, cerro su puño con fuerza, haciendolo chocar contra el de Po con gran fuerza, pero no sirvio de nada, ya que 5 segundos despues de eso, sintio como si brazo se rompiea al ejercer tanta fuerza en ese golpe, mas de parte de Po que de ella, haciendola retroceder unos cuantos pasos hacia atras, dejando a todos sorprendidos*

Pero lo siguiente, nadie se lo esperaba, Po conecto un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de Tigresa, haciendola sacar todo el aire que tenia, despues de aquel golpe, Po comenzo a conectar fuertes, rapidos y precisos golpes en el abdomen de la felina, uno tras otro, sin parar, cada uno estaba mas que sorprendido e impactado por lo que estaban viendo, la maestra Tigresa, la mas fuerte de toda China, estaba recibiendo una tremenda paliza, Shuo, Lee, y Lia estaban que no podian creerlo

Lia: maldito panda, deja a mi mami *intento acercarse para intervenir y hacer que Po parara con semejantes golpes hacia su madre, pero Goko la sujeto de la cola, haciendola retroceder, interponiendose en el camino de Lia al igual que Gohany*

Goko: esto se lo busco ella misma, es momento de que dejes que tu mami se las arregle sola *seria*

Shuo: deben estar bromeando, solo mirenlo *señala a Po el cual estaba bloqueando cada uno de los golpes que Tigresa podia lanzarle con su brazo bueno*

Gohany: ya se lo dijimos, ella se lo busco, y si intentan interponerse *se colocan en pose de batalla, igual a la que Po tenia hace poco* tendran que verselas con nosotras

Po: no sera necesario niñas *todos lo miran, menos Tigresa, la cual seguia intentando conectar sus golpes al cuerpo de Po* esto se acaba, ahora *patea a Tigresa en el abdomen lanzandola unos metros hacia atras, usa una gran velocidad, desapareciendo y apareciendo detras de Tigresa, y cuando la tiene cerca, la vuelve a patear hacia arriba en forma de piramide, vuelve a usar la velocidad, y al estar encima de Tigresa, une sus puños en uno solo, levantandolos hasta casi detras de su cabello* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *lo baja rapidamente, conectando un potente golpe en el abdomen de Tigresa, mandandola contra el suelo, haciendola azotar y desmayar, dandole a Po la victoria del combate*

Ni Shifu, Vibora, Mantis, Grulla, Mono, Shuo, Lee, o Lia podian creerlo, derrotaron a Tigresa, Po derroto a Tigresa, con una enorme facilidad, Po bajo lentamente al suelo como si fuera una pluma, hasta quedar de nuevo en tierra, camino fuera del sitio donde cayo Tigresa, sin voltearla a ver un momento, se acerco a Shuo, y extendio su mano, cerrada, dejandole caer encima una semilla verde en su cabeza

Po: dale eso...se recuperara mas pronto, vengan niñas, no entrenaremos para nada hoy, solo nos iremos a descansa *comienza a caminar hacia las habitaciones*

Goko y Gohany: siiiiiiiii *corren hacia Po, trepandose en sus hombros sonriendo, haciendolo sonreir*

Cuando Po y las niñas cruzaron por un pasillo, todos se acercaron rapidamente a Tigresa, Lia estaba algo despeserada, porque veia como su madre sangraba de la nariz, con marcas de golpes por todo el cuerpo, aun respiraba claro, pero de manera algo debil...estaban sin palabra alguna...que significaba esto...Po enserio se volvio mas fuerte...y si es asi...que significa...pero mas aun...eso es bueno o malo?

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capituló 4: Super Panda Saiyajin!

...AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tigresa estaba entrenando arduamente al día siguiente de que Po le diera aquella impresionante paliza, y a pesar de haberse mejorado por completo, esos pensamientos, esas sensaciones, esos dolores, las heridas y todo lo demás, parecían ser que aún estaban ahí, es que, simplemente no podía creercelo, como fue Po capaz de haberle dado semejante paliza, como fue capaz de lastimarla, y más importante aún, como demonios, en todo el santo mundo, es que se volvió tan fuerte, tan rapido y tan agil?, las preguntas y las dudas seguían presentes en su mente, pero apesar de eso, estaba entrenando...y era un entrenamiento...sin objetivo, era observada por todos los miembros del palacio de jade, incluyendo a sus hermanos, y a su propia hija, ellos habían observado a Tigresa entrenar de forma dura y pesada en varias ocasiones, pero este entrenamiento era diferente...ya que no estaba dando el 100 como siempre lo hace

Tigresa: *con fuertes golpes, hacia pedazos a todos y cada uno de los muñecos giratorios, uno tras otro, con fuertes gritos cortantes de euforia y molestia*

Shuo: aún no entiendo...como es que ese maldito panda fue capaz de derrotar a Tigresa con tanta facilidad *cruzado de brazos mirando junto a todos*

Lee: no cabe duda, para mí que ese panda uso algo de magia, o posiblemente bebió algo mágico para incrementar su fuerza

Mantis: eso es imposible, Po siempre se arriesga y se concentra en alcanzar lo que quiere, pero no estaría tan loco como para tomar o siquiera pensar en utilizar algo mágico...o bueno...si lo haría ya que en muchas ocasiones lo a echo...me retracto *de pie en uno de los hombros de Lia*

Shifu: si el guerrero dragon tomó algo mágico, debemos averiguar qué es lo que fue...y de donde lo saco, ya que si no lo averiguamos pronto...podrían haber muchos guerreros como Po en un futuro cercano *con su bastón en manos, con la expresión y él semblante serio y determinado*

Vibora: y eso nos traería muchos problemas a nosotros, no es así maestro? *entre Mono y Grulla*

Shifu: efectivamente...muchos...muchos problemas

Lia: *un poco preocupada por su madre, pensaba en acercarse, pero se queda quieta al ver cómo Tigresa se detiene frente a un muñeco de entrenamiento*

Tigresa:...eso fue un sueño...un mal sueño!...ese panda no es más fuerte que yo! Y nunca lo será! *sale corriendo en busca de Po*

Todos: Tigresa! *la persiguen con gran rapidez, pues sabían perfectamente que podría salir gravemente herida de nuevo*

En el patio del salón de entrenamiento

Po se encontraba a la mitad de un pequeño entrenamiento junto a Goko y Gohany, las cuales estaban atacando a Po al mismo tiempo, mientras que el mismo detenia, bloqueaba, y desviaba los ataques, los tres estaban entrenando de una forma sumamente habil, uno tras otro, golpe tras golpe, bloqueo tras bloqueo, a veces retrocedían, otras veces utilizaban la velocidad incrementada y entonces, antes de que pudieran seguir con su entrenamiento, es que observan a una Tigresa acercandose rapidamente a ellos, Po al darse cuenta de ello, detiene sus entrenamientos con sus hijas, y justo en cierta distancia, es que ella se detiene frente a Po, con su típica y clasica pose de pelea

Tigresa: tú y yo, tenemos algo que resolver panda! *con su expresión molesta presente, con sus dientes filosos a la vista y sus garras de fuera*

Po:...tú no sabes cuando darte por vencida verdad?

Y tan solo en cuestión de segundos llego el resto del palacio, viendo insólitos como ambos guerreros se miraban uno. Al otro, fijamente, con expresiones serias y para nada bonitas, pues sabían en donde acabaría esto

Shifu: escúchenme bien los dos, esto ya a ido demasiado lejos...debes aceptarlo Tigresa...nunca podrás vencer a Po, a menos que bebas lo que el bebio!

Po: que beba lo que yo Bebi?...de que están hablando?

Shuo: basta de juegos absurdos panda, sabemos que usaste magia para hacerte más fuerte!

Po: que que!? *con una expresión de sorpresa y un poco más seria*

Vibora: Po...sabes cómo eres...sabemos que harías de todo para volverte más fuerte...y si, nos referimos a todo...solo queremos saber...de dónde sacaste lo que sea que te hayas metido...y también si es que hay más...

Goko: qué tonterías están diciendo, nuestro padre nunca haría algo así, el es un guerrero de corazon puro!

Lee: tu padre no es más que un sucio panda tramposo niña incompetente, no se mer de ni siquiera ser llamado Guerrero, mucho menos, Guerrero dragon

Gohany: grrrrrrrrr! *estaban a punto de saltar al ataque, pero fueron detenidas por una seña de parte de Po, el cual estaba serio mirando a Tigresa fijamente*

Po:...ya veo...ya no confían en mí...ya no creen en mi...y ya no tienen fe en mí...bien...que así sea...no tome nada...en mi viaje, encontré muchas cosas, descubrí muchas cosas...y mucho más importante...recordé, mi verdadero...y único origen...*cierra los puños con fuerza, se coloca en una pose un poco extraña y agacha la cabeza*

Goko y Gohany: *abren sus ojos de golpe al ver el como su padre se posicionaba, por lo que sonrien emocionadas, se apartan un poco y se quedan de pie junto a Lia* lo va a hacer, realmente lo va hacer, después de mucho tiempo

Po: aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *el Aura blanca de hace no mucho, vuelve a aparecer alrededor de Goku, al igual que el suelo empezaba a temblar un poco*

Tigresa: *su expresión de molestias y furia cambia por una de sorpresa y algo de temor* que...que estas haciendo*

Po: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *levanta su cabeza de golpe mirando hacia el cielo, y junto a un fuerte grito de euforia, y entonces las partes de negro en su pelaje y su cabello, cambian de color a un tenía y brillante dorado, su Maza muscular había aumentado, su estatura también un poco, y sus ojos habían cambiado de color, a un color verde bastante llamativo, su pelo se hizo un poco erizado hacia arriba, y ahora un Aura dorada lo rodeaba en lugar de la blanca*

Todos: O.O...ay *sus expresiones habían cambiado a unas expresiones de temor, miedo, escalofríos y demás, habían presenciado una especie de transformación, y parecía ser que había sido una transformación poderosa*

Tigresa: Que...que...que...que se supone que eres panda?

Po: *mira a Tigresa fijamente con una expresión muy seria, por lo que sonríe ladinamente* yo soy...EL SÚPER SAIYAJIN PO! *suelta un fuerte grito de euforia más, mientras que su aura se hacía más grande y el suelo empezaba a romperse bajo sus pies*

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4


End file.
